


Party

by GangstaCrow



Series: Winter [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Party, Shigeru's a giggly drinker, Short & Sweet, and Ken is just trying to survive tbh, but he loves Shigeru anyway so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GangstaCrow/pseuds/GangstaCrow
Summary: “Hey,” Shigeru's whisper is warm against his ear, “do you have any resolutions?”





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Last prompt for the collection. Had to set the publication date to tomorrow just to make sure it didn't get lost haha

It's not like this is something new. Kentarou's seen Shigeru drunk more times than he can count, so the giggling and the clinginess isn't surprising in the slightest.

No, the unusual part is the fact that he let himself drink this much around other people. Shigeru likes to maintain an image of refinery and elegance, and throwing his arms around Kentarou's neck whilst pressing into his back isn't something one would expect to see from the Perfect Prince. He reserves this kind of behavior for the sanctity of their apartment where their walls keep these moments hidden from the rest of the world. Keeps them intimate. Private.

“Are you thinking about me Ken?” The purr is low, an attempt at seduction that would've worked had they not been in a room surrounded by friends and acquaintances.

“How much did you drink?”

Shigeru presses himself impossibly closer. Kentarou focuses on the paint chipping on the corner of the wall. “Jus’ a little bit. Saved some for you.” He shakes a can next to Kentarou's ear, the sound of liquid sloshing around weighty and metallic against the inside of the can.

Half full.  _ Guess he was telling the truth. _

Kentarou takes the can from Shigeru's hand before he can drop is, humming in gratitude. Shigeru giggles with a few tiny hiccups before sliding his arms off of his shoulders. The movement sends a jolt of electricity through his body that is only emphasized by the way Shigeru keeps a hand on his arm, sliding down as he steps in between his legs. Kentarou barely has enough time to set the beer can down on the end table next to the couch before Shigeru slides onto Kentarou's lap.

Straddling him in public would be absolutely mortifying any other time, but considering more than half of the people in the room are just as drunk as Shigeru, the action loses most of its normal embarrassment. Shigeru rests his head on his shoulder as he breathes onto his neck. He smells like cheap beer. His hands, clammy and clumsy, fumble in their haste to grasp Kentarou's.

Kentarou's pretty sure he's blushing. He's never been good at hiding it or holding it back, but at least he can blame it on the alcohol this time.

“Hey,” Shigeru's whisper is warm against his ear, “do you have any resolutions?”

“Not really.” And he doesn't. No point in making commitments he's going to forget about.

Shigeru giggles again, sluggish. He's getting tired. “Well  _ I _ have one.”

Kentarou rolls his eyes.

He's drawing circles onto Kentarou's palm, “You wanna know what it iiiis?”

Even if he says know he'll tell him anyway. “Sure.”

Shigeru drops his hand and worms his way under Kentarou's sweater. He nearly flinches due to how cold they are, but Shigeru moves them up his chest until they rest over his heart. “It's to,” A hiccup, “To stay with you no matter what. Jus’ like it was last year.”

It's a low whisper, but Kentarou hears it clear as day. And he should be annoyed, because Shigeru's eye are barely able to stay open on their own anymore, but how can he after that?

So he lets Shigeru sit there, dozing off as the clock counts down to midnight, knowing full well he's going to complain about it tomorrow but no giving a single fuck.

Because it's Shigeru.

And that fact alone speaks for itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: a new series


End file.
